A Quiet Night Under the Stars
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: For Milo, looking back on the days of young, he can't help but reflect as he looks up at the night sky... but what happens when a certain friend joins him? Takes place a couple years after the Season 2 finale; Milo x Melissa, Milolissa


And now, a request for MasterDuelistMichael on Fanfiction AKA BurstFlame24 on Deviantart, who wanted to see an older Milo x Melissa story, and well, I decided to take his request! After all, I'm accepting requests this month, so I was down to it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of years since Milo Murphy and his friends succeeded in saving the Octalians and helping them out with their own project. And during the trip home, there was quite a bit of a relationship change between Zach and Melissa... in that they were dating... for a little while. Sure, they were still good friends, but at the end of the day, they decided to break off on good terms. Still, the time they spent together was... good, for the most part.

As was the coupling of Milo and Amanda, they got along pretty good for the most part... lasted about a year, but like Zach and Melissa, they found other interests that they didn't quite agree on. But they were still good friends as well. In fact, they even still talk to each other for the most part.

But now things had started to change. It was the start of sophomore year for these young people, and with a new school year had to come a change within the others. In the case of Milo Murphy, honestly, he felt a little nervous as he was currently sitting down at a bench, watching the night sky. At the current moment, Milo was wearing the same sweater vest as he always wore, but the pants were more blue in color and his shoes were more red in appearance. The boy sighed as he looked up.

"This seat taken?"

Milo looked up as he noted the beautiful girl in his presence, with more tamable ginger hair. She had a blue shirt on and a shorter pink skirt, with green shoes on. Milo gave a warm smile towards his beautiful best friend and patted the seat next to him. "You're welcome to sit wherever you like..."

Melissa gave a warm smile as she sat down next to her friend and looked up at the stars with him. "So, what are you thinking about, Milo?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering how our Octalian friends are doing back in their new home." Milo asked as he looked down. "Sometimes, I wonder if they even enjoy it..."

Melissa gave a giggle as she put a hand around her best friend's arm. "I can understand, Milo. And I think they'll be just fine. After all, you've managed to avoid Murphy's Law ever since you were born, and you taught them everything you ever knew."

Milo paused... and gave a small grin. "I suppose you're right..."

The boy paused as he frowned. "It's hard to believe that it's been so long since we've been best friends..."

"That's putting it very mildly..." Melissa gave a small giggle.

"I guess I'm more surprised that Zach and Amanda fell in love with each other and currently dating..." Milo said. "It's strange, really. I didn't even think Amanda liked Zach."

"I suspected... he has been giving a bit of jealous eyes every time he saw her with you." Melissa explained as Milo turned in surprise.

"Really? How have I not noticed?" Milo asked.

"He wanted you to be happy, and I'm sure I did too..." Melissa sighed. "But don't get me wrong, as much as Zach is a cool guy to hang out with... he just wasn't my type."

Milo turned to Melissa in surprise as he then asked, "Then why did you kiss him on the cheek back then?"

Melissa paused. "I don't know. I guess it was the moment of excitement that got to me. But you seemed to be happy that me and Zach were quote-unquote together, so I didn't want to disappoint you..."

"Oh..." Milo said as the two continued to look up at the stars, twinkling high and bright tonight. After a couple minutes of silence, Milo resumed the conversation, "You know, I'm a little nervous about going up a grade..."

"Tougher classes this year?" Melissa gave a laugh.

Milo rolled his eyes in amusement. "You laugh now, but you just wait. Freshman year, ninth grade, was pretty tough, but we're talking about a higher level of education here."

"Hmph." Melissa laughed a little. "If you ask me, if we aced freshman year while surviving Murphy's Law, then there's no reason we can't do it again, right?"

"I suppose you're right." Milo smiled as he and Melissa unknowingly clasped their hands and watched the stars. "Say, Melissa, you think Dr. D is happy with his new job?"

Melissa gave a laugh. "No doubt about it. Ever since his little apartment building got repaired back to its former glory, he's been trying nonstop to make some brand new '-inators'. He says most of them are going to be focused on being good, but somehow, I'm not quite sure about that."

"Well, he does grow up to be Professor Time, so I'm sure it'll be magnificent." Milo gave a warm smile.

"Heh, yeah, that's true." Melissa laughed a little as she looked up at the sky... and paused as she looked over at Milo. "Hey, Milo? What do you think about... us?"

"Us?" Milo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh-uh. Us. You know, as in, we're best friends, but we're not sure if we're best friends and we may be perhaps more..." Melissa started. "Bradley always said that he always saw me and you together ever since he was a kid."

"Really?" Milo asked in shock.

Melissa nodded. "He was pretty shocked when he saw me and Zach together for that brief time we dated, looking like he lost another bet with someone. But what he told me a few days ago got me thinking..."

"He told you this a few days ago?" Milo asked, turning his head towards the girl.

"Don't change the subject." Melissa frowned.

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries." Melissa sighed as she took a deep breath. "When he told me that he thought you and I should have got together, it got me thinking, 'why aren't we together'? I've been your best friend for years, wouldn't it make sense if we got together like a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

Milo paused as he looked up at the twinkling stars in the sky, thinking about this. The ginger-haired girl looked over at the thinking jinx as she gave a sigh. Then, after a long moment of peace and quiet, Milo spoke. "Honestly, Melissa... this is something I never even thought about before you brought it up. All this time, we've been best friends, there's no doubt about that."

"Yeah, no doubt." Melissa grinned.

"I mean, look at us. You were the first one to befriend me despite the fact that I was the 'danger' kid, and everywhere you went, bad luck was sure to follow, and yet, you and I made these experiences more of an adventure than anything. It was only when Zach joined us that these adventures became bigger... and then we went on ridiculous quests to search for lost items, you never hesitated to show your feisty side when you did... and best of all, you were always there for me, even in all the times I was unprepared. While Zach is a good friend... you were the first friend I ever made and..."

Milo's eyes widened as Melissa cocked her head in confusion. "Yes?"

"Melissa... what do you think about us?" Milo asked.

The ginger haired girl looked surprised that he flung her own question over to her, but gave a smile as she started to talk. "What's there to say? It's just as you said, Milo. We're best friends, always have been. But, at the same time, whenever I'm with you, my heart starts beating faster, I tend to blush whenever I'm around you... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm like a giddy schoolgirl whenever I'm near you. Appropriate, considering I AM a high-school girl. Sure, Murphy's Law tends to get crazy at times, but I revel in the craziness it takes me. In fact, I throw the bird at Murphy's Law if I was allowed to do that. Because nothing is going to keep me away from you, my first friend and..."

"...the only person that is worthy of my heart..." Milo and Melissa both said at the same time as they leaned closer and closer... and engulfed their lips into each other, sharing their very first kiss.

This kiss was like a divine dream, like fireworks have exploded somewhere in the distance, like a thermometer rising up until the glass broke, and voices sang into the night sky in their heads. After a couple long minutes, the two broke the kiss as they stared at each other lovingly.

"Melissa... I don't know if you'll accept, but will you be my-" Milo raised his hand as Melissa put a finger on his lips, shushing him.

The ginger haired girl gave a grin as she kissed the boy on the cheek, leaving a lipstick imprint on his face. "Yes, Milo. I will be your girlfriend."

The jinx and the ginger-haired girl smiled as they looked up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle by. Melissa gave a smile as she said, "It's very rare to see the stars alive at night..."

"Tell me about it." Milo smiled. "You know, it's going to be a tough road getting back..."

"Heh, nothing we ever faced before." Melissa smirked as she clutched her boyfriend's hand.

Milo turned to his girlfriend, returning the smirk. "I suppose you're right..."

Having enough of watching the night sky, the two lovers got up and started to head back, ready for a brand new adventure... of course, they would have to take a running bulldozer home... followed by a wrecking ball and two bears, but it was well worth the experience of getting Melissa back to her home as they shared one last kiss... before Milo headed back home his own way.

* * *

And that's it for this one-shot! How did you guys like it? I like to thank BurstFlame24/MasterDuelistMichael for giving me this request, and I hope he likes it. I don't know if it was the extent of what he wanted, but nevertheless, I did enjoy writing this little sweet moment between the two. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
